


Broken Beyond Repairs.

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Modern Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, The feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark feelings, because Steve left tony, bucky is innocent here, but not really, fb and app for captain america, he had no idea there stony going on, he then realized he wasn't himself, i cried, really - Freeform, this is sad, tony wanted Steve happy, warning: Steve is a bitch, warning: hurtful feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tags say pretty much everything. It's a short fic. Not beta'd, btw.<br/>It could've been a happy future for him. Except that the one he loved didn't have eyes for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So, this is one my one shots I write outta the blue based on how I feel and I wasn't supposed to post this but... I felt the need of, ha know, sharing Tony's suffering.

I knew what hope of having a love was. There were many people in my life whom have showed me that. But before you, none of them had ever ripped it apart.  
It didn't happen when you ignored me on Whatsapp.  
It didn't happen when I found out on Facebook, later.  
It didn't happen, neither, when you saw me at the bus and didn't come to explain (like I always thought you would, because you were like that to me: an honest guy. And your bright eyes and blonde hair, oh man, I swear. You made me feel like, perhaps, someday I'd be able to accept myself. Because I thought you did.).  
It happened when we got out of the bus and, in front of me, walking like a soldier, with your hoodie threw over your head and your back turned to me, you walked to your place. And all I could do was walk behind you.  
That day, that moment alone, I broke. I was a person who have been shattered to pieces before, times and times again and I was so used to it. But what you did was so different. I literally stopped caring. I saw you going away. I saw you turn and enter your house. I saw it.  
The end of my life, was there. I let you hold my emotions and happiness and you walked away with them, in a perfect posture and without looking back. You were so different, so not yourself and comparing to you then, I can say a robot seems to have a lot more of life and emotions.  
You walked away.  
You found happiness with someone else, you weren't intimidated by their difference and you went with them.  
I was left behind. No tears. No pain. Just a sudden enormous feeling of loss making me lose all my strength and almost collapse in the street. I broke.  
And the worst? The worst is that: A) I let you go because your happiness was my goal; and B) you had something of mine with you then and you refuse to give it back. And it is(was) something very important to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tony and Steve meet again after some months.

And then there's this one day when I'm working out and everything is just fine, it's been almost a year and I'm finally moving on so it takes me a while to realize why everything felt weird: it's because you're in there.  
You stood in front of me, all smiles and shits, and we chatted like all these months ago, like the friends we once used to be.  
And it would have been really nice, really, if I controlling myself so I'd not slip. Not just do what I once was never afraid to do with you: flirt shamelessly.  
Because if there was one thing I feel comfortable in my life is being able to flirt with someone who flirts back. But after what you did, after leaving me for them, how could I?  
So I held back. I thought all my words and phrasings before saying them out loud.  
And it wasn't me who slipped, you know? It was you. It was you who mentioned how I more than once said how handsome you are. Right after telling me about your lover.  
And I know I shouldn't have angered myself on it. Because, really, it's exactly what you always did, start a little conversation and then say something that'd put me on the edge.  
But I held back. I told myself to calm down, I bit on my tongue so I wouldn't let out the mean comment I was about to do.   
And we kept on chatting, all friendship and shits. And then you turned your back on me. And, I don't know why or how, but I found this courage on me.  
Courage to do what, exactly? Courage to let the anger out. Well. Not anger anymore. Just , well, I don't know.  
But I tapped you on the shoulder and when you turned around I slapped your cheek. And I didn't feel good until I said it out loud.  
Until I said I had been blind when I thought I loved you, but that now I know better, I know not to waste time on you and I'd rather you'd not try to talk to me because I really hate being polite and keeping up conversation.  
And yes, I felt better when I went to do my next exercise and left you there, all the eyes following on the both of you and I, not us.


End file.
